Waking up in Vegas !
by Baka Aden
Summary: Quand Stiles et Derek décident de prendre en charge l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Scott, il faut parfois s'attendre au pire. Jackpot !
1. Chapter 1

Hop ! Salut à tous !

Bon ceci n'est que le prologue ou le début ou même plus simplement une mise en bouche de cette nouvelle fic qui me fait bien marrer. Enfin bref passons !

Disclamer : La série Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Waking up in Vegas !**

Bon, par où commençait cette mésaventure ? Hum… Je vous propose directement de passer à l'évènement perturbateur. Aller c'est parti !

Le son des pièces qui tombaient des machines à sou carillonnait dans son crâne comme une douce mélodie. Un fin sourire se forma sur son visage victorieux. Jackpot ! Hum, il était plutôt bon joueur. Cependant, Stiles ressentait une atroce chaleur parcourir son corps tout entier. Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement, la bouche pâteuse, il se réveilla en prenant son temps. Il avait dormi, enfin c'est ce qu'il supposa, malheureusement il était toujours crevé. La lumière tamisée de la pièce n'agressa pas ses yeux, alors il jaugea la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour un petit bilan de la situation.

Vu la gueule de bois qu'il avait, l'hyperactif ne capta pas tout instantanément. Il se passa sa main dans ses cheveux totalement en bataille. Bon à vrai dire il ne savait pas du tout où il était… Ni comment il avait fini dans cette chambre et surtout dans ce lit. Stiles avait vraiment du mal à avoir les idées claires. Il tenta de se lever en ne faisant aucun bruit. Une fois fièrement debout, il sentit un courant d'air passer dans son entre jambes… Le feu lui monta aux joues à toute vitesse. Pourquoi était-il à poils ! Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite pour essayer de retrouver désespérément quelques vêtements. Toutefois, son corps ne l'entendait pas de la même manière. Les jambes flageolantes et un mal de cul d'enfer le firent s'écrouler au sol comme une vieille galette.

Les fesses en l'air, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'aide. La nuit dernière était encore floue. Il se souvenait de quelques trucs vagues. Il avait eu besoin d'un taxi parce qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il était fauché. Il avait perdu sa fausse carte d'identité et aussi ses clés de chambres du motel. Il voulait s'épargner la vision cruelle de ses vêtements dégueulasses… Il ne voulait plus jouer à quoi que ce soit. Et il voulait de l'argent et partir de cette ville.

En réunissant ses maigres forces, il parvint à s'habiller à peu près convenablement. Quand soudain son portable se mit à sonner. Le son strident lui défonça les tympans.

\- Hum… Oui j'arrive crétin de portable, souffla-t-il amorphe.

Oui, lorsqu'il était dans cet état, c'était tout à fait logique de parler à des objets inorganiques. Pas de critiques s'il vous plait…

Finalement sans trébucher, il arriva à attraper son téléphone pour décrocher.

\- Allo ? Lança-t-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

\- Putain Stiles vous êtes où ? Je vous cherche moi ! J'essayais de vous appeler mais pas de signe de vie. Je m'inquiète !

\- Whoo tout doux Scotty, arrête de crier. Attend… pour pourquoi tu me vouvoies maintenant mon pote ?

\- Quoi ?! Bon laisse tomber, mais retrouvez-moi au casino le plus vite possible. Putain vous allez me foutre dans la merde si on est en retard les gars ! Enchaina Scott inquiet, avant de raccrocher.

Le fils du shérif resta scotcher à son téléphone. Il ne comprenait rien !

Tout à coup il entendit un grondement sourd provenant du lit. Son cœur se stoppa net. Il retint sa respiration tout en grimaçant. Il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds en se concentrant pour ne pas faire une bourde. Son pouls accéléra passant ainsi à la cinquième vitesse. Il attrapa du bout des doigts un morceau de la couverture. Simultanément, il ferma les yeux tout en soulevant le drap.

Il ouvrit une puis l'autre paupière doucement pour ne pas se brusquer inutilement. Mais quel choc il eut lorsqu'il découvrit Derek allongeait pénard dans le lit. Complètement nu ! Stiles relâcha immédiatement la couverture et recula d'un pas. L'hyperactif eut un rire nerveux, ainsi que la bouche grande ouverte.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Ou bien cauchemardé ? Non parce que se dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à poils avec Derek Hale n'était pas encore inscrit sur sa liste du Père Noël ! Impossible ! Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ?! Il avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, mais un grognement du loup-garou le retint.

Stiles se pinça la joue pour vérifier s'il ne dormait pas.

\- Aie putain ça fait mal, bougonna l'hyperactif.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Stiles, soupira le grincheux de service.

Merde, il venait de le réveiller. Plus de moyens de s'enfuir…

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici avec toi ? L'interrogea Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

\- Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, répondit-il.

\- Tais-toi et explique-moi plutôt la situation !

Les yeux encore clos, Derek entrouvrit ses lèvres.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand tu te réveilles à Vegas.

Gros blanc dans la chambre. Stiles prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais dans quel bordel il s'était fourré ?!

\- Bon lève-toi et enlève les paillettes de tes vêtements, maintenant ! Ordonna le fils du shérif. Il faut que l'on retrouve Scott, sinon on est mort…

* * *

Hé j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Laisser un petit commentaire, non parce que j'ai un petit souci avec le visionnage du trafic de mes fics... Ouin, je vais me pendre ! Ouais bon faut pas déconner non plus... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

Oui, je sais j'ai mis du temps avant de poster la suite de cette histoire, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais pour la peine c'est un chapitre plus long. Bon je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais c'est ma première histoire en rating M, ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plait. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews/Favs et Folllow, je vous adore ! Merci !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **24 heures plutôt :**

\- Les mecs, vous allez me laisser comme ça pendant combien de temps ? demanda Scott.

Ce dernier écoutait des rires étouffés et des gloussements provenant de deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Très bien. Trop bien pour être exact. Et les entendre rire de cette façon, ensemble, ne le rassurait pas du tout. Comment vous faire comprendre la position de Scott à cet instant ? Tout simplement, qu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'un hyperactif survolté et d'un loup-garou grincheux depuis un sacré paquet de temps, dans une voiture inconnue au bataillon sans connaitre leur destination. De plus, il serait préférable de dire que les yeux de Scott étaient bandés, mais ceci n'était qu'une petite précision. L'alpha se sentait très mal, il regrettait presque d'avoir demandé à ces énergumènes d'organiser son enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Je crois que l'on est bien ici, murmura Stiles. Fais-le sortir.

Au même instant, la portière à coté de Scott s'ouvrit brusquement. Puis d'un mouvement rapide il fut tiré de son siège pour se retrouvait dehors.

\- Euh les gars vous n'allez pas m'abandonner sur le rebord d'une route ? s'inquiéta l'alpha.

\- Oh que non mon pote ! rétorqua Stiles. Je crois que c'est le moment !

Soudain, Scott sentit le foulard sur sa tête se défaire et se retirer en vitesse. Ses yeux furent brulés par l'intensité du Soleil qui briller de mille feux. Il passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'en faire une casquette rudimentaire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis sa vue commença à s'habituer doucement. Il faisait terriblement lourd et chaud à l'extérieur. Quand une main lui souleva le menton pour diriger son regard.

\- C'est une blague ? s'étrangla Scott.

Stiles rigolait de plus belle, tandis que Derek se passait une main sur son visage pour cacher son sourire.

\- C'est notre cadeau, déclara le bêta.

Ils relevèrent leur tête en même temps devant l'énorme panneau de bienvenue « Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas ». Oui, Scott ne rêvait pas, ses garçons d'honneur l'avaient embarqué dans la ville de tous les excès, les jeux, les casinos, l'argent, l'alcool et les fêtes ! Les mains sur les hanches, Stiles avait l'air véritablement fier de lui.

\- Scott, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Pour toi comme pour nous. Tu vas passer une journée inoubliable, Scotty ! exposa Stiles. Mais avant, tu vas devoir nous faire confiance.

\- Euh je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ?

L'hyperactif regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux et se frotta les mains.

\- Scott, il va falloir que tu nous laisses pour aujourd'hui ta bague de mariage, expliqua Stiles.

Les yeux de l'alpha devinrent tout ronds, il arborait un visage dont la signification globale était un point d'interrogation. Il commença à pâlir.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça les gars ! Si je la perds je suis mort ! Mort !

Derek se rapprocha de l'alpha calmement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Scott.

\- Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance ? enchaina Derek. On fait ça pour ta sécurité justement.

\- Oui, Scott. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te garda précieusement ta bague jusqu'à ce que notre séjour à Vegas se termine, OK ?

Le regard sincère et adorable de Stiles fit fondre le cœur en guimauve de ce pauvre Scott. Il réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre. Cependant, il finit par craquer et accepter de laisser son alliance à ses meilleurs amis, avec un petit pincement quand même.

\- Je vous fais confiance les gars, souffla finalement Scott en tendant sa bague à Stiles.

* * *

 **24 heures plus tard :**

Retour dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Les yeux rivaient sur le corps d'un certain ténébreux cachant sa nudité par un simple drap blanc, Stiles commençait à se mordre le pouce. Mais bon sang, comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?! C'était le flou total dans sa mémoire comme si Cendrillon était venue faire le grand nettoyage de printemps dans ses souvenirs de la vieille. Et Derek qui ne bougeait pas du lit ! Il avait dû se rendormir le paresseux !

Tranquillement, Stiles se rapprochait une nouvelle fois du lit et s'asseyait au rebord à côté du torse musclé de ce cher Derek Hale. Il avança son index devant la joue du loup-garou. Il fit rebondir son doigt sur la pommette de l'endormi, qui grogna d'une façon vraiment… adorable. Le cœur de Stiles rata subitement un battement. Son corps tout entier commençait à s'embraser, rien qu'en regardant le Hale dormir.

\- Derek ? Derek réveilles-toi, chuchota Stiles.

Le fils du shérif prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer :

\- S'il te plaît…

Soudain, dans un mouvement d'une vitesse déconcertante, les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour du t-shirt de l'hyperactif pour le projeter de l'autre côté du lit. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise avant de rouvrir ses paupières. Sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Stiles se retrouvait sous le corps à moitié nu de Derek, dont la partie la plus intéressante… Hum, je veux dire dont la partie inférieure était dissimulée par la couverture. Le souffle court et leurs yeux dilatés se croisèrent. Le regard brûlant du lycanthrope ne le quittait pas une seconde. Derek l'observait silencieusement avec une expression que Stiles n'avait encore jamais vue sur son visage. Les bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête enfonçaient dans les coussins l'emprisonnaient, le jeune homme était bloqué sur le matelas. La température montait encore d'un cran dans la chambre et les mains de Stiles devenaient de plus en plus moites.

Une foule de scénario se déroulait dans l'esprit du jeune Stilinski. Il s'insultait d'avoir réveillé Derek de cette façon, car désormais il se retrouvait dans le lit du loup-garou dans une position des plus gênantes. Le Hale allait lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents et il mourrait ici coincé à Vegas à tout jamais. Peut-être même que son fantôme hanterait la chambre de l'hôtel, qui deviendrait par la suite un centre touristique de la ville. L'hyperactif confus, reprit une grande inspiration.

\- Derek je…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la tête de Derek plongea dans son cou.

\- Oh my god ! s'écria Stiles.

Un frisson de plaisir électrisa le corps tout entier de l'hyperactif à l'instant même où la peau de l'ex-alpha rencontra la sienne. Le nez de Derek effleura sa gorge voluptueusement. Le cœur de Stiles qui s'était arrêté de battre prématurément repartie de plus belle. Il allait sans doute exploser de l'intérieur s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Il était comme pétrifié par la réaction déroutante de Derek. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'enivrer avec l'odeur de l'humain qui frémissait à nouveau sous ses gestes provocateurs. Stiles tentait de retenir son souffle. Mais lorsque les lèvres de Derek se posèrent justes en dessous de son oreille, l'humain poussa un gémissement, ce qui incita le loup-garou à recommencer. Il aspira sans brutalité sa peau entre ses lèvres.

\- De… Derek.

En gémissant, le ton de Stiles semblait désespérer, pourtant au fond de lui il savait qu'il était incapable de dire non. Pendant ce temps Derek prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, les mains de Stiles s'agrippèrent aussitôt aux draps. La bouche du loup-garou descendait le long de son cou, puis il remontait dans le sens inverse en le léchant vigoureusement. Stiles sentait monter en bas de son ventre une délicieuse tension. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. L'humain ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. La langue humide de l'ex-alpha collait contra sa peau le rendait totalement fou. Le dos de l'hyperactif se cambrait et ses jambes se mettaient à trembler. Il perdait complètement le contrôle. La gorge de Stiles se serrait et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud.

La vue de Stiles devenait trouble. Le lycanthrope se rapprocha davantage, pressant ses hanches contre celles du jeune homme. La langue de l'ex-alpha descendait tout le long de son cou. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment. Sa respiration haletante s'accélérait quand les doigts ardents de Derek remontaient lentement sous son t-shirt. Stiles observa la poitrine du loup-garou monter et descendre sèchement, sa respiration était aussi brève que la sienne. L'hyperactif crut halluciner lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Derek se durcir contre lui, et cela le mettait dans un état second. Les mains de Derek caressaient chaque centimètre de son torse tout en se frottant durement contre le jeans de l'humain. Ce dernier poussa un juron, puis il étouffa un petit cri chargé de plaisir lorsque Derek recommença à nouveau. Leur respiration devenait sifflante quand le loup-garou effleura du pouce le téton ultra-sensible du jeune homme. Il insista sur la zone délicate, ce qui faisait durcir l'humain à son tour. La tête de Stiles vacilla en arrière en poussant un long soupire rempli d'ivresse. Les pensées du jeune homme étaient submergées par le trac mêlé à un désir incontrôlable. Ses joues s'empourprèrent rien qu'à cette idée.

Toutefois, le pouls du fils du shérif explosa à l'instant précis où les doigts de Derek passaient le long de sa ceinture. C'était comme dans un rêve. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Derek désormais.

Cependant, les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent soudain lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Sa raison reprit le dessus, il n'était pas en train de rêver ! Derek, le Derek Hale qu'il connaissait si bien léchait sa gorge, suçait sa peau, jouait avec son mamelon et tentait de glisser sa main dans son pantalon ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il le laissait faire en appréciant ! Stiles se mit une gifle mentalement afin de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Derek, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais le loup-garou ne lui répondit pas et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il dessina du bout des doigts des cercles sur sa peau nue. Cela eut pour effet de donner la chair de poule à Stiles, tandis que Derek écartait les jambes du jeune homme à l'aide de ses genoux.

\- Arrête Derek.

Mais il ignora l'humain royalement et entreprit de défaire la boucle de la ceinture du jeune homme. Ses poumons brûlaient à chaque inspiration et ses gestes étaient pressés. Mais Stiles lui saisit les poignets pour l'arrêter.

\- Stiles, susurra Derek d'une voix rauque contre son oreille avant de la reprendre en bouche.

Pourtant le garçon ne céda pas aux avances du loup-garou et plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser vivement en arrière. Il venait dépasser ses limites actuelles. Sous l'effet de surprise, Stiles en profita pour s'écarter de lui et s'échapper du lit dont il était prisonnier.

Derek poussa un soupir de frustration.

Une fois debout, Stiles essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il défroissa son t-shirt, avant de passer sa main sur son cou en feu. L'humain observa mal à l'aise le loup-garou qui semblait attrister par son rejet.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Derek ?

Le bêta releva la tête et ses yeux verts écarquillés de surprise plongèrent dans les siens.

\- Alors tu as vraiment tout oublié ? demanda Derek complètement livide.

Le fils du shérif n'osait pas lui répondre, il en rougissait presque de honte. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de leur arrivée à Vegas devant le panneau de bienvenue. Ainsi que la bague de Scott. Brusquement, l'hyperactif fouilla dans ses poches.

\- Derek où est la bague ?

\- C'était tout ce que tu as à me dire Stiles ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, seulement que Scott nous avait confié son alliance !

La mâchoire du loup-garou se crispa, puis il détourna le regard.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Stiles. Tu veux dire que l'on a pommé sa bague !

L'hyperactif se demandait comment il s'était fourré dans une situation pareille ? Il tentait de faire le point sur le flot de nouvelles informations. Tout d'abord, il s'était réveillé nu dans le même lit que Derek. Ensuite, Scott l'avait appelé pour qu'ils le rejoignent au casino. Après Derek lui sautait dessus et pour finir ils avaient perdu la bague de mariage. Alors deux options s'offraient à Stiles : soit il se jetait de la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire tuer par son meilleur ami, soit il sortait de cette chambre avec Derek (habillé) pour retrouver l'alliance au plus vite dans cette ville démentielle et sauver le mariage de son frère de cœur.

Il choisit la seconde option.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Comme vous vous en doutez, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour sortir la suite et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Seul dans le couloir du motel, Stiles regardait fixement son gobelet à moitié vide. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire il y avait de ça une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Le verre en plastique laissait la chaleur de la boisson lui réchauffer les mains. Il porta le café à ses lèvres et un léger frisson parcourut son corps. Sa langue picotait un peu à cause de la température de sa boisson. Chaud. C'était l'unique sensation que le jeune homme avait en tête à cet instant.

Ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Derek brulait encore au niveau de sa gorge. Il glissa deux doigts sur son cou comme pour reproduire le contact des lèvres ardentes du loup-garou sur sa peau. La pression de ses baisers contre ses veines battantes, ou les morsures insensées sur le lobe de son oreille. Contre toute attente, il aimait cette sensation. L'effet que cela lui produisait. Perdre pied, se laissant aller à ses caresses sensuelles. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ? Stiles n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La perte de ses souvenirs de la veille le rendait vulnérable et il détestait ça. Alors, il attendait que Derek se rhabille dans la chambre pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de la bague de Scott.

La tête de Stiles tomba doucement en arrière pour se coller contre un mur porteur. Si son meilleur ami apprenait qu'ils avaient perdu l'anneau de mariage, Scott ne leur ferait plus jamais confiance. Cette idée donnait la nausée à l'hyperactif qui refusait de perdre son ami d'enfance à cause de ses conneries. Et puis, il fallait avouer que Derek Hale ne remontait pas le niveau. Le cliquetis des aiguilles de la montre de Stiles résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles comme pour lui avertir que chaque seconde où il restait planté ici était un temps précieux gâché. Ses dents grinçaient d'impatience. Ne tenant plus, le fils du shérif se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il allait faire sortir le loup-garou à coup de pieds dans le fessier s'il le fallait.

A l'instant même où Stiles s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement. L'humain sursauta sous l'effet de surprise, puis recula d'un pas en essayant de ne pas faire un faux pas. Il était sur le point de vaciller en arrière pour s'écraser de tout son poids contre le sol. Ses jambes perdirent l'équilibre et il se sentit partir. Pourtant il ne s'effondra jamais par terre. Une main agile l'avait rattrapé par le bras pour lui éviter la chute. Sans même avoir le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Stiles fut ramené brusquement en avant. En une fraction de seconde, ses lèvres se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres de celles de son sauveur. L'estomac de l'hyperactif se serra lorsqu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait plaquer contre le torse de Derek Hale. Ses yeux papillonnaient entre les yeux et les lèvres du loup-garou.

\- ça va, tu n'as rien ? l'interrogea Derek en levant un sourcil.

Est-ce que le loup-garou s'inquiétait pour lui ? S'en avait tout l'air… Cependant, venant de sa part c'était vraiment suspect. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le Hale se préoccupe autant de lui maintenant ? Tout était encore trop flou pour l'hyperactif. Ce n'était pas non plus facile de se concentrer quand on avait des lèvres aussi aguicheuses que Derek Sexy Hale sous les yeux… Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison, il avait toujours trouver l'ex-alpha très, mais vraiment très attirant et ce depuis leur première rencontre dans cette stupide forêt à la recherche de l'inhalateur de Scott. Justement en parlant de Scott, ils n'avaient pas mal de chose à faire au lieu de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stiles se détacha en vitesse de l'emprise du loup-garou, néanmoins il lui était impossible de cacher ses rougissements apparents.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Stiles ?

L'hyperactif se détourna pour ne pas montrer son visage en feu. Pourtant, Derek insista et tandis sa main vers le front du jeune homme.

\- Tu es brulant, s'inquiéta le ténébreux.

Bon évidemment, Stiles n'allait pas lui avouer que c'était de sa faute s'il rougissait comme une écrevisse. Mais franchement les petites attentions de Derek n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Le fils du shérif repoussa vivement la main du grand brun, puis il reprit une respiration « normal ». Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir bon.

\- Oui je vais très bien. J'ai bu un café donc maintenant j'ai un peu chaud, rien de bien grave, assura le jeune homme.

Toutefois Derek avait toujours un regard suspicieux à son égard. C'est vrai que son alibi était terriblement pourri, tant pis…

\- Bon au lieu de s'occuper de mon état de santé, on ferait mieux de retrouver la bague de mariage de Scott, déclara l'hyperactif en replaçant correctement son t-shirt.

Son « copain de chambrée » hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Finalement, les recherches allaient pouvoir commencer. Il fallait bien un début à toute chose, pas vrai ?

Dans le couloir de l'hôtel, ils attendaient silencieusement que l'ascenseur arrive. Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dandiner en sentant la présence de Derek derrière lui. Il jetait quelques regards en biais de temps en temps pour vérifier si le lycanthrope n'avait pas disparu comme par magie. Mais il était bien là en train de le fixer intensément. Les mains de Stiles devenaient de plus en plus moites, il se demandait quand est-ce que cet ascenseur allait se décider à arriver ? L'hyperactif avait du mal à le regarder en face surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait rien qu'en fermant ses paupières avec les images de la scène.

Deux minutes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent Mais la respiration de Stiles ne fit que s'aggravé davantage lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il hésitait. Etait-ce une bonne idée de prendre l'élévateur vide avec Derek ? Peut-être qu'ils devraient prendre les escaliers ? Quand tout à coup, le loup-garou s'avança et entra à l'intérieur sans broncher. Derek se cala les bras croisés contre l'un des murs de l'ascenseur. Puis il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'hyperactif.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour rentrer Stiles ? Tu vas nous faire perdre du temps, souligna Derek.

Stiles en resta sans voix. Les bras ballants, il finissait par le rejoindre. Il prit soin de se placer à l'exact opposé du loup-garou. Stiles lui tournait encore le dos, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine comme une forme de protection. Oui, Derek le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Arrête ça.

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix brutale du loup-garou.

\- Hein ? Pardon ? sourcilla l'humain sans prendre la peine de lui faire face.

\- Arrête de m'ignorer, poursuivit Derek.

Je ne t'ignore pas crétin, j'essaye de ne pas mourir de honte devant toi !

\- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Tu agis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Stiles pleurait désormais intérieurement. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour parler de ça. Pas dans un ascenseur !

\- C'est le cas Derek. Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as tout oublié, souffla le ténébreux.

L'humain ne put contenir un petit rire nerveux. Heureusement qu'il ne se souvenait de rien parce que sinon il ne pourrait jamais cacher son embarra. Stiles se frotta légèrement le front. Il ressentait encore l'effet Derek Hale, il avait terriblement chaud. Leur proximité dans cette petite pièce n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi, rétorqua Stiles en regardant son reflet sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

Toutefois, il vit les yeux transperçant de Derek fixait lui aussi son reflet. Le jeune homme déglutissait difficilement.

\- Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, lança Derek malicieusement.

\- Cool, mais je m'en tape royalement.

Un sourcil du grinchent se souleva de surprise.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. N.O.N. Il faut que je te le dise en espagnol ? Nada.

\- Même pas la façon où nous avons fini dans cette chambre ? Ni même la manière dont tu as fini dans ce lit avec moi ?

Les joues de l'hyperactif s'empourprèrent. S'il avait envie de savoir ? Bien évidemment qu'il le voulait, mais il ne ferait pas se plaisir à Derek.

\- En tout cas, je me souviens parfaitement de la façon dont tu criais mon nom hier soir. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sensible lorsque je te su…

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main de Stiles se plaqua violemment contre sa bouche. L'humain le poussa furieusement contre le mur ce qui fit gigoter la cage d'ascenseur. Les yeux de Derek passèrent de la surprise à la satisfaction. D'un côté, le visage du jeune homme était rouge jusqu'au oreille, de l'autre il semblait vraiment en colère. Le loup-garou avait réussi à le faire réagir et le résultat était adorable.

\- Ferme-la Derek ! s'énerva l'humain.

Toutefois, l'hyperactif retint un petit cri d'étonnement lorsqu'il sentit la langue du ténébreux lui lécher avidement la main. Sous le choc, Stiles la retira immédiatement avant de se reculer.

\- T'es fou ! explosa le fils du shérif en s'essuya la main pleine de salive.

\- C'était toi qui me rend dingue Stiles.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je le savais ! C'était une très mauvaise idée de prendre cet ascenseur ! s'écria le plus jeune.

Tandis que le cerveau de Stiles commençait à planter, Derek en profita pour se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il avança jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve bloquer contre l'un des murs dans le dos. Coincé le plus jeune avait toutes les raisons de paniquer comme un poussin tomber de son nid.

\- Tu mens terriblement mal Stiles, chuchota Derek à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je perçois la vitesse de ton cœur quand je me rapproche de toi. La façon dont ta respiration accélère quand nous sommes si proche.

Le fils du shérif se mordillait les lèvres en tentant d'éviter de regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Foutu loup-garou, soupira Stiles.

Un fin sourire se lisait sur le visage du ténébreux.

\- Compte sur moi pour te rendre la mémoire Stiles. Que tu le veuille ou non…

Stiles manquait désespérément d'oxygène.

\- Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? chuchota l'humain en le défiant du regard.

Stiles ne plaisantait pas. Cependant, Derek baissa lentement les yeux vers la source de parole du jeune homme. Stiles scrutait les lèvres de son interlocuteur en retenant sa respiration. La tension régnant dans la cage d'ascenseur devenait de plus en plus pensante, voir suffocante. Les veines de Stiles battaient sous le rythme intrépide de son cœur au bord de la fracture. Il n'y avait plus rien de raisonnable à cet instant. Son instinct lui hurlait de se jeter sur le loup-garou, pourtant son corps refusait obstinément de faire le moindre geste. Derek le paralysait autant qu'il l'attirait. La situation n'était vraiment pas évidente à gérer, surtout pour un hyperactif. Il avait beau réfléchir à des dizaines de plans pour déguerpir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, tout partait en vrille.

Il resta figer en observant le visage de Derek réduire à chaque seconde les pauvres centimètres qui les séparer. Sous ses longs cils, il avait bien compris que le Hale jouait avec sa patience. Stiles n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs que la bouche en face de lui se rapprochant toujours plus près de la sienne. L'attente allait définitivement l'achever.

\- Derek je…

Soudain, tous les mots du dictionnaire volèrent dans un autre espace-temps. Il l'embrassait. Derek. Tiassarbme'l kereD. Derek l'embrassait ! Il n'y va pas de description possible pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Le gout des lèvres de Derek contre les siennes l'embrouillaient. Il l'embrassait vraiment. Il sentait même son sang l'irradiait à chaque contact. Sa langue ardente caressait la sienne. Le corps de Stiles s'enflammait ce qui contrastait avec la fraicheur du mur de la cage d'ascenseur.

Il y avait une certaine urgence dans leur baiser. Stiles s'entendit soupirer lourdement en sentant les mains du ténébreux sur sa taille. Derek l'attirait par les hanches pour le coller contre lui. Le jeune homme se mit à gémir subitement en sentant l'excitation du loup-garou. Derek se frottait contre lui et le plaqua contre la paroi. Le sexe de Stiles pulsait davantage, réclamant d'autre contact avec le beau brun. L'humain lui agrippa les cheveux, durement et approfondit le baiser. Le souffle de Derek contre ses lèvres était rauque et terriblement mal contrôler. Tandis que Stiles avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?  
Je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour la suite ! ^^


End file.
